La Nostra Vita
by aline-sama
Summary: A família Sawada foi devastada quando o pequeno Tsuna desapareceu. Anos se passaram, e em uma viagem ao Japão, um encontro casual, traz a esperança de volta para a vida de um irmão. Mas nem tudo é um mar de flores. E quando tudo parece dar errado, ele surge e as mudanças começam.


_Ciao!_

_como estão vocês pessoas!_

_Sei que estou um tempinho sem atualizar Uma nova chance mas não pretendo abandona-la, apenas tenho que digitar o capítulo!_

_La Nostra Vita é um novo enredo meu. A princípio vai ser sobre família e mais para frente vou introduzir o romance. _

_Espero que gostem e me deixem seus comentários e suas críticas!_

_Boa leitura..._

* * *

Era uma bela manhã em Palermo, capital da Sicília, Itália. O sol brilhava no céu, os pássaros cantavam e uma suave brisa agraciava os cidadãos. As pessoas na rua se cumprimentavam com sorrisos e os comerciantes estavam começando a abrir suas lojas. Era um pacífico dia. Menos em uma determinada casa, ou melhor, mansão.

-Tsu-kun! Volte já aqui! Você precisa se trocar! -Chamava uma mulher em seus trinta anos. Ela estava correndo atrás de uma pequena criança.

Esta era Sawada Nana, uma bela senhora de origem japonesa. Ela tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos na altura dos ombros em um tom de chocolate. Agora você deve estar se perguntando por que ela estaria correndo e gritando tão cedo pela manhã? Você vê, Nana é mãe de dois filhos, Giotto Ieyasu Sawada, um menino de dez anos, muito bonito e educado. Cabelos louros e espetados, mais suaves, olhos azuis como o céu iguais ao de seu avô. Ele é muito querido e gentil com todos, e tem um complexo de irmão com o pequeno Tsunayoshi.

O segundo filho, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Chamado também de Tsuna ou Tsu-kun. Ele tem quatro anos, cabelos castanho chocolate e espetados em todas as direções como de seu irmão, grandes olhos brilhantes caramelizados como os de sua mãe, que sempre mostram inocência e curiosidade. Sua pele era um bonito tom de creme e para completar o pacote suas bochechas gordinhas estavam sempre coradas.

Agora voltando ao 'por que' da correria.

Tsuna tinha fugido do banheiro após tomar banho sem colocar suas roupas, e agora sua mãe, Nana, estava correndo atrás dele com as peças de reposição em mãos, enquanto chamava por seu pequeno filho que corria pela mansão do jeito que veio ao mundo dando gargalhadas e fazendo os empregados rirem de toda aquela situação que já era bem conhecida, afinal essa não foi a primeira vez que o pequeno faz suas travessuras.

Tsuna era querido por todos, como seu irmão. Ele sempre trouxe alegria para a mansão desde o dia em que nasceu. Sempre com um sorriso no rosto, não havia uma só pessoa que conhecesse o pequeno e não se apaixonasse por ele.

Agora correndo pela cozinha, Tsuna estava indo em direção à porta que levava ao jardim quando sentiu seus pés saírem do chão. Ele olhou para trás e viu seu pai, sorrindo para ele.

-Meu Tuna-chan já esta cheio de energia tão cedo pela manhã!

-Papa! -Tsuna riu do jeito de seu pai e o abraçou.

-Iemitsu! - Nana chegou à cozinha, um pouco ofegante com a correria e sorriu ao ver a cena.

-Você conseguiu pegar ele! – continuou ela – Tsu-kun eu já disse que você não pode sair sem suas roupas!

-Desculpe Mama... Tsu-kun promete não fazer de novo... – falou o pequeno triste, pois estava sendo repreendido por sua doce mãe. (você poderia ouvir um 'ohhhh' de fundo dos funcionários que estavam vendo a cena e ficaram comovidos pela expressão que Tsuna estava fazendo).

Nana sorriu e pegou a criança em seu s braços.

-Mas Mama admite que foi divertido! –disse ela sorrindo fazendo Tsuna se animar e rir de novo. Seu sorriso contagiou todos ao seu redor inclusive seu pai.

Sawada Iemitsu era um bom marido e pai, ele amava sua esposa e seus dois filhos. O homem era alto, cabelos louros curtos e espetados, pele bronzeada e olhos castanhos. Ele era dono da empresa multinacional Vongola, esta sendo mundialmente conhecida e prestigiada, com diversas filiais por todo o mundo.

Iemitsu era natural da Itália, no entanto seus avós eram japoneses. Ele conheceu Nana em uma viagem que ele fez ao Japão. Foi amor à primeira vista. Nana se encantou por ele e ele por ela. Alguns meses depois eles se casaram e foram morar na Itália, onde tiveram seus dois filhos que aprenderam ambas as línguas.

Depois de vestido, Tsuna e seus pais se dirigiram para a sala de jantar, prontos para tomar o café da manhã.

Quando estavam andando viram Giotto descendo as escadas. Ele tinha acabado de sair do banho, seus cabelos estavam levemente achatados por causa da agua.

Giotto quando viu seus pais cumprimentou-os com um bom dia. Então ele olhou para Tsuna, que estava vestido com um moletom que o fazia parecer um filhote de leão com aquelas orelhinhas no topo do gorro e a pelúcia em volta que seria a juba. Tsuna vendo seu irmão olhar para ele resolveu imitar seu personagem.

-Grawwww!- ele fez o que deveria ser o som do rugido do leão, enquanto fazia, ou melhor, tentava fazer uma cara de sério e mexendo suas pequenas mãozinhas. Era muito fofo de se ver.

Giotto vendo aquela cena não resistiu. Nana e Iemitsu só notaram um borrão loiro passar por eles e quando olharam para trás viram Tsuna gargalhando e Giotto abraçando o pequeno.

-Tsu-kun! Você está tão bonito nessa roupa! Tão fofo! Tão lindo!-ele falava enquanto abraçava seu irmãozinho esfregando sua bochecha na dele enquanto dava um abraço de urso.

Nana riu nas ações de seu filho mais velho e tirou uma câmera fotográfica de algum lugar que só as mães conhecem.

-Voces dois!- ela chamou a atenção de seus filhos fazendo ambos olharem para ela e percebendo o que sua mãe queria, eles sorriram e Nana bateu uma foto.

-Agora- cortou Iemitsu -vamos tomar o café da manhã ou ele ficará frio.

Todos foram então se sentar em volta da mesa de mogno de vinte lugares que já estava repleta de diversas comidas como pães, frutas, geleias, bolos, bolachas e sucos.

A família Sawada tomou seu café tranquilamente enquanto riam e conversavam assuntos aleatórios. Qualquer um veria a felicidade deles como perfeita, eles era uma família perfeita e feliz. Porém, dentro de menos de uma semana suas vidas seriam devastadas.

Após o café da manhã Giotto e Tsuna foram brincar no jardim. Iemitsu foi trabalhar em seu escritório e Nana foi trabalhar em seu restaurante. Se tinha uma coisa que Sawada Nana gostava de fazer além de cuidar de seus filhos e marido era cozinhar. Por isso ela abriu um restaurante que ficou muito conhecido por sua boa comida. Iemitsu era contra no começo, mas quando ele viu como sua esposa ficava feliz enquanto cozinhava ele a apoiou totalmente.

A manhã assim se passou, e logo era hora do almoço. Toda a família se reuniu novamente, conversaram sobre o que tinham feito, entre outras coisas. Eles sempre se reuniam nos horários das refeições e conversavam.

* * *

Na parte da tarde Giotto tinha aulas com seu professor particular, Talbot, um velho senhor que era muito inteligente por sinal. Ele ensinava de tudo para Giotto, desde matérias escolares até artes marciais, afinal é sempre bom aprender a se defender. Por isso o pequeno Tsuna ficava sozinho de tarde, seu pai iria continuar trabalhando e sua mãe voltaria para o restaurante. Ele normalmente ficaria brincando com as empregadas, mas hoje ele optou por assistir televisão. O velho Talbot disse para ele uma vez que ver muita TV faz você ficar sem cérebro, mas só um pouquinho não ia fazer mal.

Tsuna ligou a TV e estava passando uma propaganda de um novo parque de diversões que iria abrir final de semana. Os olhos do pequeno brilharam de empolgação só de imaginar quantos brinquedos legais haveria lá para se divertir. Ele precisava contar para sua família e convence-los a ir. No entanto ele sabia que não podia interromper seu papa enquanto ele estava no escritório e nem seu irmão enquanto estudava, a menos que fosse um assunto urgente. Este não era um assunto urgente, ele poderia esperar até a hora do jantar onde sua mama também estaria. Sim, ele iria esperar e contar pra todo mundo junto! Sorrindo Tsuna mudou o canal da TV para um que passava apenas desenhos, e passou a tarde rindo dos personagens e suas ações malucas onde um bebê corria atrás de um menino de cabelos castanhos que deveria se tornar um chefe da máfia. Tsuna não sabia o que era uma máfia, mas o desenho era muito engraçado. Ele mal podia esperar para chegar a hora do jantar.

Depois de tanto esperar finalmente era 07h00minh. Sua mãe já havia chegado e as aulas de Giotto já tinham terminado. Tsuna estava muito ansioso para contar a todos a novidade.

Quando a família finalmente se reuniu na mesa ele não aguentava mais esperar e logo começou a falar:

-Ne ne, vocês sabiam que vai abrir um novo parque de diversões essa semana? É tão legal! Tem um monte de brinquedos novos!- o pequeno fazia gestos empolgantes com as mãos e seus olhinhos brilhavam- Nós podemos ir? Por favor?

Iemitsu, Nana e Giotto sabiam como Tsuna gostava de parques de diversões. No entanto...

-Tuna-chan papa tem uma importante reunião este final de semana. - Tsuna amuou um pouco e olhou para sua mãe.

-Desculpe Tsu-kun, mas mama tem um evento muito importante este final de semana também.

O pequeno ficou triste e olhou para baixo em seu colo fazendo seus olhos ficarem encobertos por sua franja. Quando ele levantou a cabeça ele estava usando a sua super-arma.

_Os olhos de cachorrinho._

Nana e Iemitsu não poderiam negar nada ao seu pequeno filho quando ele usava essa técnica. Muito menos Giotto. Mas eles também não poderiam adiar seus compromissos. Era uma situação extremamente difícil.

O filho mais velho vendo o confronto interno de seus pais sorriu.

Seu irmãozinho poderia controlar o mundo com sua fofura se quisesse, mas o pequeno era muito bom e ingênuo para o seu próprio bem.

-Mama, Papa, eu posso ir com Tsu-kun se vocês deixarem. - ofeceu o loiro menor.

Nana e Iemitsu se entreolharam. Giotto só tinha dez anos, não havia como isso acontecer.

-Vocês poderiam mandar alguns seguranças junto se isso deixa vocês mais confortáveis.

Agora essa era uma boa ideia.

-O que você acha Tsu-kun? Mama e Papa não podem ir, mas Gio-kun vai com você e mais algumas pessoas. Tudo bem assim?-perguntou Nana.

Não era bem isso que Tsuna queria. Porém ele desejava muito ir nesse parque novo. Ele queria toda a família para ir junto, mas pelo menos seu irmão estaria lá com ele. Quando seus pais estivessem com tempo livre ele os convenceria a ir de novo, aí seria toda a família junta rindo e brincando.

-Tsu-kun queria todos para ir, mas se mama e papa não podem, Tsu-kun vai com Gio-nii!- disse o pequeno com um enorme sorriso no final.

-Vamos nos divertir muito, né Tsu-kun!- falou Giotto também sorrindo.

-Sim!-gritou o pequenino empolgado fazendo a família toda rir.

Eles então voltaram ao jantar, com Tsuna falando de todos os brinquedos que ele viu na propaganda da TV.

* * *

Os dias se passaram até que finalmente era sábado. O grande dia que Tsuna estava esperando.

O pequeno acordou cedo, saiu correndo de seu quarto e foi até o quarto de seu irmão. Tsuna teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar a maçaneta das portas duplas. Ele era pequeno para sua idade, mas isso só adicionou à sua fofura.

Abrindo a porta ele olhou dentro e viu que seu irmão ainda estava dormindo. Andando na ponta dos pés ele foi até a beira da cama, subiu devagar para não acordar o loiro, ficou de pé e sorriu. Em seguida se jogou em cima de Giotto.

O loiro engasgou com a surpresa do peso adicional em sua barriga e olhou assustado só para ver seu irmãozinho em cima dele, rindo.

Ele então resolveu brincar também.

-Tsu-kun! Isso é maldade! Agora você merece receber a punição divina! Hahahaha!- falou Giotto com uma voz dramática de vilão.

- Hieeeeeee!- Gritou o pequeno tentando fugir, só para ser parado pelas mãos de seu irmão mais velho, que começou a fazer cócegas nele.

Tsuna ria e se contorcia, fazendo Giotto rir junto.

Quando ambos estavam cansados de mais para continuar eles se deitaram na cama ofegantes.

Levou alguns minutos para eles recuperarem o folego.

-Gio-nii! Hoje é o grande dia!- falou Tsuna se sentando. Giotto poderia ver seus olhinhos caramelizados brilhando de empolgação. Ele riu de seu irmão bebê.

-Sim, sim. Temos que nos preparar. São sete horas agora. O parque só abre as nove, então ainda temos tempo.

Giotto se levantou espreguiçando-se um pouco, em seguida ele foi até o seu armário e escolheu uma muda de roupa. Uma camisa branca com um grande 'G' alaranjado na frente e uma calça comprida preta.

-Vamos tomar um banho junto Tsu-kun?

O pequenino se animou mais ainda com a ideia.

-Sim oni-chan! Vamos! Vamos!

Giotto riu e pegou seu irmãozinho no colo, dando suas roupas para ele segurar. Ele foi até o quarto de Tsuna em seguida, para escolher uma roupa pra ele.

-O que você quer vestir Tsu-kun?

Tsuna agora estava sentado em cima de sua cama e Giotto estava em pé na frente do armário de roupas. O pequeno parou e pensou um pouco, colocando o dedo indicador em sua bochechinha, inclinando sua cabeça levemente.

O loiro assistia tudo com diversão, as ações de seu irmãozinho eram muito bonitas. Até que Tsuna pareceu se decidir.

-Alguma coisa laranja!- falou o pequeno jogando os bracinhos para cima.

Giotto então começou a procurar uma roupa laranja, mas haviam muitas roupas laranja lá, afinal laranja era a cor preferida do moreno, tanto que até seu quarto era um tom de laranja.

Ele então viu em um dos cabides uma jardineira laranjada e a pegou. E também escolheu uma camiseta de mangas compridas branca com os punhos laranja. Era uma combinação perfeita.

* * *

Depois de tomar banho e causar uma bagunça no banheiro, os irmãos estavam vestidos e prontos para tomar café antes de saírem.

Chagando na sala de jantar seu pai já estava lá sentado e esperando por eles, Nana já tinha saído para o restaurante, organizar tudo para o evento.

- Papa!- gritou Tsuna de alegria quando viu seu pai e saiu correndo para abraça-lo.

-Tuna-chan! -Iemitsu abraçou e pegou seu filho no colo fazendo Tsuna rir- você esta tão bonito!

-Foi Gio-nii que escolheu minha roupa!- falou o pequeno estufando o peito orgulhoso.

-Maaa! Gio-chan puxou seu pai nessas coisas!

Giotto e Tsuna olharam entre si e riram, fazendo seu pai olhar um pouco confuso.

-Papai, nós dois sabemos que o seu senso de moda é terrível! Se não fosse pela mamãe o senhor iria para o trabalho de bermuda e uma camiseta velha. - falou Giotto e todos os homens riram. O que era uma verdade.

Mas Giotto admitia que sua mãe também poderia ter um gosto estranho pra roupas quando se tratava de seus filhos. Ele se lembrava de quando era menor e sua mãe vestiria nele todos os tipos de roupas estranhas de fantasias de animais e outras coisas. E agora, com Tsuna também, se bem que é realmente bonito de se ver.

Terminado o café da manhã, Iemitsu se despediu de seus filhos dando um beijo na testa de cada um. Antes de sair de casa ele falou com o motorista e os dois seguranças que iriam acompanhar as crianças.

Com tudo pronto os irmãos Sawada se dirigiram até o carro onde os seguranças e o motorista já estavam esperando.

Não demorou muito tempo até chegarem ao novo parque de diversões, e como esperado já havia um monte de pessoas lá.

* * *

O lugar era incrível Giotto tinha que admitir. Havia muitos brinquedos e estandes. Ele ia andando de mãos dadas com Tsuna, que estava saltando de empolgação com um sorriso no enorme no rosto e apontando para todos os brinquedos, fazendo Giotto rir. Os seguranças iam logo atrás, Jorge que tinha cabelos ruivos e Edson que tinha cabelos pretos, sempre olhando para qualquer possível ameaça. Eles eram um grupo que atraía muita atenção, afinal não era todo dia que você via duas crianças tão bonitas acompanhadas por dois homens grandes em ternos pretos e óculos escuros.

-Gio-nii! Vamos naquele primeiro!- falou o pequeno apontando para a montanha russa.

-Tsu-kun, você ainda é muito pequeno para poder ir naquele brinquedo.

O moreno se amuou e fez beicinho, mas deixou passar.

-O que você acha de irmos ao carrossel?- perguntou o loiro

Tsuna voltou a se animar com a menção. Ele adorava as músicas do carrossel e os cavalos bonitos que subiam e desciam, ele se sentia como um príncipe cavalgando.

-Sim! Sim! Vamos! Vamos!

Giotto estava sendo arrastado por seu irmãozinho e os seguranças seguiam atrás.

Havia uma pequena fila para o carrossel. A maioria eram crianças que estavam acompanhadas de um adulto. Quando chegou a vez dos irmãos, eles subiram juntos em um dos cavalos de cor branca , Tsuna na frente e Giotto atrás. Eles ficaram um tempo lá rindo e se divertindo, imaginando serem como os príncipes das histórias que seus pais contavam.

Em seguida foram para os estandes. Giotto conseguiu ganhar uma pelúcia de filhote de leão e deu para seu irmãozinho que deu o nome de Natsu para o bichinho.

A manhã se passou e já era hora de comer alguma coisa. Eles foram até uma das lanchonetes do parque e pediram quatro hambúrgueres, quatro porções de batatas fritas e quatro milk shakes de morango. Afinal, os seguranças também precisavam comer.

Depois de estarem com o estomago cheio, eles estavam saindo da lanchonete quando Tsuna puxou a camisa de Giotto.

-O que foi Tsu-kun?-perguntou o loiro parando.

-Gio-nii eu preciso ir no banheiro!-falou o pequeno enquanto mudava de uma perna pra outra e já estava com lágrimas no canto dos olhos.

-Claro Tsu, vamos, deve ter um banheiro aqui na lanchonete.

Giotto perguntou a uma das garçonetes e ela apontou a direção. Pegando Tsuna no colo ele foi até o banheiro masculino e entrou. Os seguranças olharam, mas resolveram esperar do lado de fora.

Enquanto Tsuna e Giotto estavam dentro do banheiro, um homem alto usando um chapéu marrom claro, uma camisa social branca de mangas compridas, uma calça preta e botas marrons pediu licença para os seguranças para entrar no banheiro, já que ambos estavam guardando a porta. Os seguranças olharam para o homem e o deixaram passar.

Quase dois minutos depois o homem saiu. Ele acenou levemente com o chapéu para Jorge e Edson depois seguiu seu caminho para fora da lanchonete.

* * *

Já se passaram oito minutos e os irmãos ainda não tinham saído do banheiro. Os dois seguranças começaram a estranhar e resolveram ir verificar. Primeiro bateram na porta, mas como não houve resposta eles entraram. O banheiro parecia estar vazio, exceto pela pelúcia de leão de Tsunayoshi que estava em cima da pia do banheiro. Jorge foi verificar as cabines, haviam três no total e na última encontrou Giotto caído no chão inconsciente. Ele verificou os sinais vitais do loiro e viu que ele estava bem, desacordado, mas vivo. Porém não havia sinal do pequeno Tsuna. Chamando seu parceiro eles começaram a pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. Foi então que eles se lembraram do homem de chapéu marrom que passou por eles, mas ele não carregava nada. Eles começaram a olhar em volta e viram uma pequena janela, não era grande o suficiente para uma pessoa adulta passar, no entanto uma criança passaria sem problemas. Edson olhou pela janela, mas não havia nada, nem sinal do moreno ou do sequestrador.

-Você fique aqui com o jovem Giotto, eu vou olhar em volta. Se passou no máximo dez minutos ele não pode estar longe. - falou Jorge e Edson balançou com a cabeça.

O ruivo saiu da lanchonete e começou a perguntar para as pessoas mais próximas do local, algumas falavam que não tinham visto nada, outras diziam direções que achavam ter visto o homem e outras até mesmo fugiam com medo de um cara de terno e óculos escuros em um parque de diversões.

Jorge ficou em torno de quinze minutos procurando e tudo que conseguiu foi chegar até o estacionamento onde uma das testemunhas disse ter visto dois homens carregando um menininho com as características de Tsuna. O ruivo resolveu então que era hora de relatar o acontecido. Ele pegou o celular e ligou para a mansão e pediu que avisassem Iemitsu do ocorrido. Em seguida ele ligou para a polícia e depois avisou os seguranças do parque que começaram uma busca. Agora ele estava indo até a central de controle do local para ver se haviam filmagens que poderiam dar mais pistas dos sequestradores.

Enquanto isso Edson estava tentando acordar Giotto com leves tapinhas e sacudidas até que ele ouviu um gemido.

- Jovem Giotto perdoe minha insolência, mas eu precisava lhe acordar para ter certeza de que esta tudo bem com o senhor. - falou Edson se desculpando.

-Não se desculpe, está tudo bem. - falou o loiro enquanto esfregava seu pescoço dolorido. –Mas o que aconteceu afinal?

-O senhor não se lembra de nada?- perguntou o segurança

- Não, eu estava saindo da cabine pra ajudar o Tsu, porém algo me acertou no pescoço e ai...-Giotto parou e olhou em volta.

-Jovem Giotto?- perguntou Edson preocupado com a parada súbita.

-Onde está Tsuna?- perguntou o loiro, seu coração já acelerando e sua mente lhe dizendo que algo estava errado.

-Sobre isso...- o segurança desviou os olhos.

-ONDE ESTÁ MEU IRMÃOZINHO, EDSON! –gritou o loiro, assustando um pouco o segurança pela explosão do menino que era sempre calmo e gentil.

Giotto não esperou por uma resposta e se levantou começando a procurar por Tsuna nas cabines do banheiro.

-Tsu-kun! Onde você está? - ele perguntava enquanto abria cada porta, o segurança atrás olhando sem saber o que fazer.

-Vamos lá Tsuna! Agora não é hora de brincar de esconde-esconde!- sua voz já estava falha pelo nervosismo.

-Por favor Tsuna... apareça...-Giotto caiu de joelhos no chão com o olhar perdido. O segurança se abaixou ao seu lado e falou do ocorrido.

-O jovem Tsunayoshi está desaparecido no momento, mas não se preocupe já estamos tomando todas as providências para encontrá-lo.

Giotto olhou para o segurança e estreitou seus olhos fazendo o homem estremecer com tal olhar assassino. Porém em seguida o loiro voltou a usar o seu sorriso habitual.

-Me preocupar? Hahaha! Não seja bobo Edson! Tsuna desaparecido? Ele deve estar apenas brincando! Só temos que sair e chamar por ele que ele vai aparecer e dizer que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira! Olhe lá- Giotto apontou em direção a pia do banheiro onde estava o leão de pelúcia- Tsuna não iria muito longe sem o seu novo brinquedo ele deve estar por perto.

Giotto se negou a acreditar que seu adorável irmãozinho estava faltando. Ele se levantou novamente, meio cambaleando e começou a sair.

-Jovem Giotto!- chamou o segurança, porém já era muito tarde, o loiro já tinha começado a correr. Edson tinha que admitir, o menino corria muito rápido.

Giotto correu pelo parque, ele esbarrava nas pessoas, mas sempre voltava a correr, desesperado para encontrar Tsuna.

-Tsunayoshi vamos lá apareça! Isso não tem mais graça! Por favor! – o loiro chamava por seu irmão. Ele já estava na fronteira na insanidade, sem saber mais o que fazer. Sua mente estava uma loucura, os pensamentos correndo a mil por hora procurando onde o pequeno Tsuna poderia estar.

-TSUNAAAAA! – ele gritou o mais alto que pode. As pessoas em volta olhavam para ele e cochichavam entre si se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido e se deveriam ajudar o menino.

Giotto já estava ofegante, mas não tinha desistido. Ele ia voltar a correr quando sentiu uma grande mão em seu ombro. Ele se virou e viu seu pai.

Quanto tempo já havia passado desde o momento em que ele começou a correr? Ele não sabia. O céu já estava ganhando tons avermelhados anunciando que o por do sol estava próximo. O que ele estava fazendo durante todo esse tempo?

-Papai...-Giotto olhou para seu pai, um pouco assustado pela súbita aparição.

-Gio eu es- Iemitsu começou mas foi cortado por seu filho.

-Hahaha! Você veio me ajudar a encontrar Tsuna pai? Ele esta brincando de esconde-esconde! Eu estou procurando por ele, acho que Jorge e Edson também estão.

-Gio...- Iemitsu novamente tentou falar, no entanto sem sucesso. Ele viu a expressão que o menino estava fazendo. Aquele sorriso forçado no rosto e os olhos perdidos.

Giotto estava quebrando.

-Parece que ele encontrou um bom esconderijo dessa vez hahaha! Eles disseram que ele tinha desaparecido, mas claro que isso não é possível. Claro que não. Não pode ser. – o loiro continuava a divagar, como se falando para si mesmo, em uma medida desesperada para se fazer acreditar que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira ou um mal entendido, que seu irmãozinho estava em algum lugar escondido rindo de toda a situação.

- Ele não pode. Não po...- Giotto parou quando sentiu braços ao seu redor. Os braços de seu pai, lhe abraçando suavemente.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Gio. Nós vamos achá-lo. Vai ficar tudo bem. - falava o homem mais velho fazendo círculos nas costas de seu filho para confortá-lo.

Giotto tentou se segurar.

Ele tentou muito. Porém tudo o que ele estava segurando, todo aquele desespero e negação o atingiram diretamente fazendo sua barragem se romper. E ele chorou com tudo o que tinha. Como nunca havia chorado antes.

-Papa!... Tsu-kun ele... eu não consegui...- o loiro falava em meio aos soluços, tentando inutilmente recuperar o folego.

-Shhhhh, esta tudo bem filho. Nós vamos encontrar Tsuna.

Iemitsu segurava seu filho nos braços e suprimia suas próprias lágrimas. Ele não poderia quebrar agora. Ele teria que ser forte para sua família.

Isso durou um tempo até que Giotto adormeceu. O loiro mais velho chamou um dos seguranças e pediu que levasse o menino para casa, onde Nana já estava esperando por notícias do que realmente tinha acontecido.

* * *

Quando Iemitsu foi interrompido no meio da reunião por sua secretária lhe avisando de uma ligação ele disse a ela para apenas anotar o recado. Porém quando ela disse que era uma ligação urgente e tinha a ver com seus filhos ele rapidamente se levantou e foi até o telefone.

Dane-se a reunião.

Seu rosto ficou pálido quando ouviu a notícia que seu pequeno e bonito Tsuna estava faltando. Perguntou de Giotto e soube que este estava desacordado, mas passava bem. Ele então questionou se sua esposa já havia sido informada e agradeceu aos céus quando a pessoa no outro lado da linha disse que não. Falando que ele mesmo daria a notícia ele desligou o telefone.

Iemitusu ligou para Nana, no entanto não falou toda a verdade. Apenas disse que houve um problema com as crianças no parque e ele iria lá resolver, mas a mandou esperar em casa. Nana queria saber qual era o problema, contudo ele conseguiu contorná-la e disse que ligaria se precisasse. Mesmo assim ela ficou histérica e ele teve que acalmá-la lhe dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem. Nana então largou tudo e foi para casa esperar por seu marido e filhos.

Porém Iemitsu não tinha mais certeza de nada.

Quando ele chegou ao local a polícia já estava lá e lhe fez um monte de perguntas e pediram uma foto de Tsuna. Ele tinha uma em sua carteira, a última que Nana havia tirado onde Tsuna estava com o moletom de leão e Giotto estava junto abraçando o pequeno. Eles estavam sorrindo felizes. Iemitsu passou os dedos pela figura de Tsuna antes de entregar a foto ao policial que estava anotando todas as informações. Foi então quando ele viu Giotto e correu para seu filho mais velho. Ele ficou feliz em ver que ele estava fisicamente bem. Porém percebeu que o loiro menor estava completamente perdido e prestes a quebrar.

Depois de acalmá-lo, ele se dirigiu até a central do parque e quando chegou viu as filmagens que estavam sendo mostradas aos policiais.

Os sequestradores seguiram seus filhos discretamente desde quando eles saíram do carrossel. Eram dois homens. Um usava um chapéu marrom e o outro tinha cabelos negros na altura dos ombros. Ele continuou olhando as imagens que passavam na tela e viu quando os comparsas se separaram e o cara de chapéu seguiu para a lanchonete e as filmagens foram aceleradas até que ele saiu e a câmera pegou o sorriso do bastardo. Mas não pegou o rosto, pois estava bloqueado pelo chapéu. O sangue de Iemitsu ferveu quando viu aquele sorriso. As próximas cenas foram de câmeras aleatórias que estavam espelhadas pelo parque e uma delas pegou os dois homens suspeitos carregando seu bebê que parecia estar dormindo tranquilamente. Em seguida a filmagem mostrou o estacionamento. Os sequestradores foram até um carro modelo Bravo Essence de cor cinza cromo onde colocaram o pequenino no banco de trás e seguiram caminho até saírem do ponto de alcance da câmera. A placa do carro também não foi pega pela câmera. O que deixou o loiro mais irritado ainda.

Iemitsu precisava de ar. Saindo de lá ele foi até o banheiro da lanchonete. No caminho ele não conseguia tirar as imagens das filmagens de sua cabeça.

'O que aqueles bastardos desgraçados estão pensando em fazer com meu filho?' Ele pensava.

Chegando ao local do sequestro ele olhou em volta e sua imaginação começou a trabalhar contra a sua vontade.

Ele começou a imaginar seu pequeno filho lutando contra aquele maldito bastardo. Pedindo ajuda. A _sua_ ajuda.

-Merda! Aquele desgraçado!- falou Iemitsu dando um chute na porta de uma das cabines do banheiro para descontar a sua fúria e consequentemente a quebrando.

Quando ele pusesse suas mãos nos infelizes eles iam desejar nunca ter nascido. Foi então que ele viu a pelúcia de leão em cima da pia. Aquilo era a cara de Tsuna. Jorge já havia chegado ali atraído belo barulho da porta que o loiro quebrou e estava apenas observando seu patrão. Então Iemistu perguntou para o ruivo sobre o objeto e foi respondido como sendo um presente de Giotto para Tsunayoshi.

O loiro queria muito questionar o homem sobre o sequestro. Por que ele não notou antes, por que demorou tanto tempo para perceber que havia algo errado, por que seu menininho estava faltando. Queria culpar o ruivo por tudo que estava acontecendo. Mas isso não mudaria nada. Ele tinha que racionalizar, não poderia deixar suas emoções tomar o controle. Então ele apenas foi até a pelúcia e a pegou. Ficou admirando-a por um tempo e saiu, carregando o leãozinho, não sabendo ele que esta seria a ultima lembrança que teria de seu filho pequeno.

Depois de conversar mais um tempo com os oficiais, foi lhe dito para ir para casa e esperar alguma ligação por parte da polícia ou dos sequestradores, a qual ele também foi orientado em como reagir e avisar a policia imediatamente.

Iemitsu nunca se sentiu tão inútil em sua vida. Seu pequeno Tuna estava desaparecido e tudo o que ele poderia fazer era ir para casa e esperar, enquanto seu bebê poderia estar em algum lugar escuro e assustador, rodeado de maníacos e chamando por seu pai para vir e salvá-lo. O que ele iria dizer para Nana quando chegasse em casa? Ela vai ficar desolada quando descobrir. E tinha Giotto também. Ele disse para o menino que tudo iria ficar bem, mas agora que todos tinham certeza de que Tsuna havia sido sequestrado, ele estava com medo. Iemitsu sabia que os sequestros normais iriam pedir resgate para libertar a vítima e dinheiro não lhe faltava. Ele daria de bom grado se fosse para ter seu filhinho de volta. Porém também existiam casos em que as crianças sequestradas simplesmente desapareciam. Sem pedido de resgate, sem suspeito preso, sem nada. Só a esperança de um dia poder encontrar a criança. Havia casos extremos, mas Iemitsu não queria pensar neles. Ele realmente esperava que quando chegasse em casa receberia uma ligação dos desgraçados ou até mesmo uma da polícia lhe avisando que tinham encontrado seu menininho.

* * *

Como esperado Nana não aguentou a notícia.

Primeiramente ela começou a chorar, em seguida fez um monte de perguntas de como aconteceu, onde e por quê. Quando Iemitsu lhe contou que as filmagens mostraram os dois homens levando Tsuna embora, ela se quebrou. Tudo que ela conseguia fazer era chorar e soluçar pedindo por seu bebezinho enquanto seu marido a abraçava e lhe falava palavras de consolo, novamente segurando suas próprias lágrimas, até que Nana se acalmou e Iemitsu lhe disse para descansar um pouco, que ele cuidaria de tudo. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e foi para seu quarto se deitar. Giotto ainda estava dormindo desde a hora que chegou. O pai foi até o quarto de seu filho mais velho e espiou pela fresta da porta. O abajur do criado mudo estava aceso e ele pode ver o pequeno loiro encolhido na cama com as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Iemitsu abriu a porta cuidadosamente e entrou indo até a beira da cama, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos de seu filho que suavizou sua expressão. Em seguida se despediu do menino com um leve beijo na testa.

Antes de descer as escadas, ele passou pelas portas do quarto de Tsuna, que estavam fechadas. '_Ele deveria estar dormindo agora' _- pensou o loiro, estendendo a mão até a maçaneta, porém parou antes mesmo de tocá-la, fechando sua mão em um punho e em seguida deixando-a cair. Ele se virou novamente e começou a andar, não querendo ver a cama de seu pequeno atum vazia.

Iemitsu chegou à sala de estar e sentou-se no grande sofá preto que lá havia, onde também estava o leãozinho de pelúcia. Ele olhou para o brinquedo e o pegou em suas mãos, colocando sentado em seu colo, como se fosse uma criança, como se fosse seu Tsuna, enquanto acariciava os pelos da juba seus olhos começaram a ficar embaçados, foi quando ele percebeu que estava chorando. Todo esse tempo ele tinha sido forte para sua família, mas agora que ele estava sozinho as lágrimas começaram a correr por sua face. Todo o desespero e o medo tomaram conta de seu corpo, ele queria seu filhinho ali agora, ele queria ter ido junto ao parque de diversões e ter evitado tudo isso. Ele queria que tudo fosse apenas um sonho ruim e ele iria acordar com os risos melódicos de seu Tsuna. Depois de um tempo ele conseguiu recuperar seu autocontrole e suspirou, pegando o leão e colocando novamente ao seu lado e olhou para a mesinha que ficava ao lado do sofá.

A pequena mesa tinha algumas revistas e as chaves do carro, juntamente com uma agenda de contatos e um bloco de anotações, o qual possuía uma caneta presa a uma das folhas. Porém o único objeto de interesse do loiro era o telefone. Ele ficou olhando para o aparelho pelo que pareceram horas, esperando uma ligação, uma_ única _ligação para acabar com todo o silencio que se seguiu desde que o relógio marcou onze horas.

Agora já eram três horas da madrugada e nenhuma vez o telefone tocou, o que deixou Iemitsu ainda mais nervoso e com medo. Ele fechou os olhos e passou as mãos por seus cabelos suspirando audivelmente. Seu corpo estava começando a sentir o estresse e o cansaço do dia anterior. O loiro se recostou no sofá e ficou olhando para o teto, até que a escuridão o engoliu em seu manto solitário e vazio, sem sonhos.

Os raios de sol tocaram seu rosto, fazendo Iemitsu acordar. Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que alguém havia colocado um cobertor sobre seu corpo._ 'Provavelmente Nana acordou no meio da noite. ' -_ pensou ele enquanto se levantava e ouvia os estalos que seus ossos faziam por ter dormido em uma posição desconfortável. Olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede da sala e viu marcado em grandes números '_7:58 AM'_. Quanto tempo ele havia dormido? Ou melhor, quando exatamente ele tinha pegado no sono? O loiro pegou o telefone em mãos e viu que não havia nenhuma chamada perdida. Uma mistura de alívio e apreensão inundou seu peito. Foi então que ele ouviu vozes vindas da cozinha e foi até lá conferir já que os empregados foram dispensados na noite anterior.

Para sua surpresa sua esposa e filho já estavam acordados, apenas faltava um pequeno moreninho de cabelos castanhos espetados para lhe receber com um sorriso e vir correndo para abraça-lo e dar um bom dia.

-Iemitsu-chamou Nana com um tom de voz suave e cuidadoso, quando viu o homem parado no batente da porta, tirando com sucesso ele de seus pensamentos- alguma notícia?- O loiro mais velho poderia ver a esperança nos olhos inchados de choro de sua mulher, e olhando para Giotto era o mesmo, a expectativa de alguma novidade sobre o pequenino que tanto lhes faltava.

-Infelizmente nada. Não recebi nenhum telefonema ainda. –Iemitsu sentiu seu coração apertar quando olhou as expressões de Nana e Giotto, eles estavam decepcionados, ele já podia ver as lágrimas se reunindo no canto dos olhos de ambos. O loiro mais velho não sabia o que falar para fazer a atmosfera deprimente desaparecer.

Foi quando aconteceu.

O telefone começou a tocar.

Todos levantaram suas cabeças e se encararam com olhos arregalados. Iemitsu poderia sentir seu coração batendo fortemente contra sua caixa torácica e o frio em seu estomago, sua mente rodou por alguns segundos em branco, o medo que percorria seu corpo juntamente com a adrenalina criada pela situação pareciam ter sidos injetados em sua veia com o primeiro _ring_ dado pelo aparelho telefônico.

O loiro saiu de seu torpor com o segundo toque e correu para a sala, seguido de sua esposa e filho mais velho. Ele agarrou o telefone, nervoso, e colocou perto de sua orelha, Nana e Giotto estavam em sua frente olhando para ele com olhos esperançosos.

-Residência Sawada, Iemitsu falando.

-_Senhor Iemitsu, é da polícia_. - o medo novamente percorreu seu corpo, fazendo o loiro ficar um pouco tonto. –_Encontramos um dos suspeitos e agora estamos levando ele até a delegacia da cidade. Se o senhor quiser vir e presenciar o interrogatório ele acontecerá às nove horas._

_- _E meu filho vocês encontraram? – havia um tom de urgência na voz de Iemitsu e Nana e Giotto se animaram com a menção.

Houve uma pausa do outro lado da linha, o que deixou o homem mais velho nervoso e com receio da resposta que iria receber.

-_Ainda não localizamos Sawada Tsunayoshi. -_ A decepção de Iemitsu era visível, causando sua esposa e filho ficarem nervosos com a resposta que seu marido e pai recebera. - _No entanto estamos fazendo todo o possível para localizá-lo e o interrogatório de um dos sequestradores com certeza nos dará pistas da localização de seu filho. _- a voz do outro lado da linha continuou para confortar o homem e lhe dar novas esperanças.

-Sim. Obrigado por me avisar eu estarei aí assim que puder.

-_Nós que agradecemos a sua colaboração._

E assim a ligação foi encerrada.

Iemitsu se sentou no sofá e suspirou. Nana se sentou ao lado de seu marido e colocou sua mão suavemente em seu ombro, chamando a atenção dele e fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa para lhes dizer do que tinha se tratado o telefonema. O loiro mais velho olhos para seu filho e viu que ele também estava esperando ansiosamente por explicações.

-Era da polícia, eles localizaram um dos sequestradores e estão indo para interrogá-lo e me chamaram para ver se eu queria assistir.

-E tsu-kun, alguma notícia dele?-perguntou Giotto esperançoso.

Iemitsu balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não, nada ainda. Eles vão interrogar o homem para saber onde ele está sendo mantido. – o loiro olhou para o relógio novamente '_8:19 AM'_ , ele se levantou e pegou as chaves de seu carro que estavam jogadas na mesinha, ele então se virou:

-Vocês fiquem aqui, quaisquer novidades eu ligo dando notícias.

- Mas Iemitsu!

-Papai!

- Por favor Nana, Giotto. Fiquem aqui em casa, depois que o interrogatório acabar eu vou ligar para vocês.

Nana olhou para seu marido e viu seu olhar de súplica, então ela concordou relutantemente.

-Mas papai!

-Gio, seu pai está certo. Nós devemos esperar aqui. – Falou a morena mãe olhando para seu filho carinhosamente e em seguida olhou para o marido e acrescentou- por enquanto.

Giotto não estava convencido, mas nada ele podia fazer a não ser ficar e esperar com sua mãe.

Iemitsu acenou com a cabeça e começou a ir em direção a porta, enquanto sua esposa e filho o assistiam se distanciar. Ele olhou para eles e deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu.

Nana e Giotto se sentaram no sofá, com uma expressão preocupada em seus rostos. Até que o loiro viu o leão de pelúcia que estava parcialmente encoberto pelo cobertor que seu pai usara anteriormente. Ele levantou-se e pegou o bichinho e ficou olhando para ele. Nana percebeu e perguntou:

-O que é isso querido? Seu pai trouxe ontem quando chegou, mas não me disse onde conseguiu.

Giotto olhou para sua mãe com um sorriso triste.

-Eu ganhei no parque ontem para Tsu-kun. Ele estava com o bichinho quando...- A voz de Giotto sumiu quando ele ia falar do sequestro, no entanto Nana entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

-Entendo. Posso vê-lo?

O loiro estendeu a pelúcia e sua mãe pegou. Ela olhou e sorriu.

-É a cara de Tsu-kun.

-Sim. – Giotto concordou também sorrindo- ele o nomeou de Natsu.

-É um nome muito bonito.

Ambos ficaram em um silencio agradável em seguida, olhando para a pelúcia de leão enquanto esperavam novamente o telefone para tocar.

* * *

Quando Iemitsu chegou à delegacia já passava das nove horas. Ele foi até a recepção pedir informações sobre onde ele deveria ir. Havia algumas pessoas sentadas nas cadeiras esperando, mas ele não prestou nenhuma atenção nelas. A moça que o atendeu chamou o detetive do caso, era um homem alto de pele clara e cabelos acinzentados. Ele vestia um terno cinza escuro e parecia ser muito profissional. O homem foi até Iemitsu.

-Senhor Iemitsu?

-Sim, sou eu. - respondeu o loiro.

-Meu nome é Luigi Sorrentino, sou o detetive do caso de seu filho. Por favor, me acompanhe. O interrogatório já começou.

Iemitsu acenou e seguiu Luigi por um corredor e ambos atravessaram uma porta e caminharam por outro corredor onde ele viu várias salas pelos vidros, cada uma tinha uma mesa e duas cadeiras, até chegarem em uma sala onde haviam outras pessoas dentro, pareciam autoridades pelas roupas e distintivos que o loiro podia ver. Ele seguiu em frente junto com o detetive.

-Não se preocupe o acusado não pode nos ver através do espelho de observação. - falou Luigi. Iemitsu acenou com a cabeça novamente, ele estava muito nervoso. Na sua frente estava um dos bastardos que sequestrou seu filho, o cara de cabelos pretos na altura dos ombros, ele era o comparsa que ficou esperando do lado de fora, Iemitsu lembrava claramente dele. O homem usava uma camisa bege e estava com as mãos algemadas, sentado na cadeira falando com outro oficial que estava o interrogando.

_-Então senhor Alessio Mancini, o senhor estava envolvido no sequestro de Sawada Tsunayoshi? Se sim, pode nos dizer o que aconteceu?_

_-Sim eu estava. Primeiramente fomos ao novo parque que abriu para escolhermos uma vítima. Foi quando vimos dois meninos, um loiro que devia ter uns nove ou dez anos e um moreno que deveria ter uns três anos. Eles tinham seguranças e logo concluímos que deveriam ser crianças ricas._ _Seguimos eles até o momento que entraram na lanchonete. Íamos esperar eles sair, mas eles foram ao banheiro e Fabrizio teve uma ideia. _- contou o acusado.

-_Fabrizio é o nome do homem que estava com você? O cara com o chapéu marrom?_

_-Sim, ele mesmo._

_-Continue.- _falou o oficial fazendo um gesto com a mão para ele voltar a falar.

_-Nós já tínhamos ido naquele banheiro e ele se lembrou que havia uma janela lá. Ele me mandou esperar do lado de fora da janela e eu obedeci. Foi quando eu o vi pegando o menino pequeno, ele colocou um pano com clorofórmio e pressionou contra a boca e nariz do menino. Ele lutou um pouco, mas logo apagou. Então ele o passou pela janela e eu peguei o garoto e comecei a sair dali para não levantar suspeitas._

-Esse maldito bastardo! –Iemitsu estava ouvindo e ficou furioso, ele queria bater o homem até ele não poder andar nunca mais.

-Por favor, tenha calma senhor, caso contrário vou ser obrigado a colocá-lo para fora da sala. - falou Luigi vendo a reação do loiro. Iemitsu pareceu se acalmar um pouco. Ele suspirou e continuou prestando atenção no que se era falado.

-_E depois vocês saíram do parque?_

_-Sim. Fomos até o carro eu coloquei o menino no banco de trás e Fabrizio dirigiu. _

_-Você não sabe o nome completo deste Fabrizio?_

_-Ele só disse que se chamava Fabrizio e me contratou para ajudar a sequestrar uma criança para pedir resgate e nós íamos dividir o dinheiro. Mas depois do serviço ele disse que recebeu uma proposta irrecusável pelo menino e não queria mais pedir o resgate. Ele só ficava olhando para o garoto de um jeito estranho, era muito assustador então eu sai fora. -_Iemitsu endureceu quando ouviu o que o homem disse.

_-Que proposta?_

_-Eu não sei, ele não quis me dizer. Só me disse que era melhor eu sair dali enquanto eu podia então eu não fiquei pra ver o que ia acontecer._

_-Para onde vocês levaram o menino depois que saíram do parque?_

_-Ele tinha uma casa na Strada Provinciale 57, logo após o Gaudesi, um pouco mais a frente tem uma estrada de terra que leva até uma parte mais isolada onde existem poucas casas, um pouco mais distante tem uma casa branca com portas e janelas cinza, com o número 127 na frente da porta, está um pouco acabada por fora, mas foi para lá que levamos o garoto, ele ainda estava dormindo quando sai, então não sei se eles ainda vão estar lá. Eu não queria fazer nada de mal para o menino, só queria o dinheiro do resgate você tem que acreditar em mim! Mas Fabrizio era um cara estranho, falei com ele poucas vezes e então ele teve essa ideia e eu estava precisando de dinheiro ..._

_-Isso é suficiente. – _cortou o oficial que estava fazendo o interrogatório_. - Essa localização que você me deu é realmente correta?- _perguntou o homem olhando fixamente nos olhos do réu.

_-Sim, tenho certeza._

_-Quanto tempo faz que você deixou o local onde a criança e Fabrizio estavam?_

_-Talvez umas doze horas ou mais._

Ainda havia muitos pontos em brancos para se preencher, no entanto por enquanto isso era suficiente. Eles tinham um local para procurar agora. Era melhor do que nada.

Do lado de fora da sala de interrogatório uma equipe já estava sendo organizada para ir até o endereço dado por Alessio. Iemitsu estava congelado no mesmo lugar com os olhos arregalados pensando no que poderia ter acontecido com seu pequeno Tsuna. '_Se eles não pediram resgate porque receberam uma proposta melhor, o que poderia ter acontecido com Tsuna? Por favor Deus, faça com que meu menino esteja bem, por favor'. _O detetive Luigi vendo o homem loiro em tal situação colocou a mão sobre o ombro do mesmo, chamando sua atenção, fazendo Iemitsu olhar para o ele.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, nós vamos encontrar seu filho. Estamos indo para o local agora e gostaríamos que o senhor nos acompanhasse caso seu filho esteja lá ele vai ficar feliz em vê-lo.

A expressão de Iemitsu suavizou e ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Antes eu tenho que avisar minha esposa. – falou o loiro, ganhando um_ 'tudo bem'_ em resposta de Luigi.

Iemitsu passou alguns minutos no telefone falando com Nana. Depois de desligar ele suspirou e caminhou até o detetive.

-Minha esposa quer vir junto, ela pode?

Luigi pensou um pouco e assentiu.

-Você vai até sua casa e pega sua esposa, vou enviar uma viatura que sabe a localização da casa onde seu filho pode estar. Ela vai lhe mostrar o caminho. – falou o detetive.

-Obrigada.

Iemitsu foi a toda velocidade até sua casa acompanhado por uma viatura da polícia. Quando chegou, Nana e Giotto já estavam esperando no lado de fora dos grandes portões. Eles entraram rapidamente e Iemitsu seguiu a viatura que iria lhe mostrar o caminho. Durante o trajeto todos estavam quietos, orando silenciosamente para alguma força maior manter o pequeno Tsunayoshi seguro.

* * *

O local onde eles estavam agora tinham mais árvores e campos vazios do que casas. O carro da polícia ia guiando pelo caminho, agora mais devagar por causa da estrada de terra. Iemitsu estava seguindo, até que avistou uma movimentação mais a frente e o carro da polícia começou a parar, ele fez o mesmo.

A família Sawada saiu do carro e o detetive Luigi estava vindo na direção deles.

-Senhor Iemitsu poderia me acompanhar por um segundo? –perguntou o Luigi seriamente. Iemitsu seguiu o detetive até mais à frente onde eles começaram a conversar. Nana e Giotto ficaram perto do carro esperando, olhando apreensivos sobre o que poderia ser a conversa.

Iemitsu não aguentou e mesmo com medo da resposta ele perguntou:

-Encontraram meu Tsuna?

O detetive demorou um pouco para responder fazendo com que o loiro ficasse preocupado que alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido, até que o homem continuou:

-Não exatamente. – o loiro ficou desapontado, sua chama de esperança foi novamente apagada. - No entanto temos algo que gostaríamos que o senhor identificasse.

-Identificar?- perguntou Iemitsu confuso.

-Sim. Acreditamos que pertença à seu filho, mas temos que ter certeza.

-Entendo, então vamos fazer isso logo.

Iemitsu foi até sua esposa e explicou que ele teria que acompanhar o detetive e pediu que ela e Giotto ficassem esperando ali até ele voltar. Nana aceitou relutantemente depois de alguns argumentos envolvendo Giotto, o que deixou o loiro mais jovem nada feliz.

Seguindo o detetive, iemitsu foi avistando a casa que Alessio, o que ajudou no sequestro de seu filho, tinha falado. Ela era realmente branca, com portas e janelas cinza e o numero '127' na porta da frente em vermelho. Para quebrar o silencio que se seguia desde quando eles começaram a andar o loiro resolveu fazer uma pergunta:

-Que tipo de objeto estamos falando? Não me lembro de Tsuna estar com algum brinquedo quando saiu, apenas o leão de pelúcia que Giotto lhe deu.

-Acho melhor o senhor ver quando chegarmos lá. Mas por favor, mantenha a calma, nada é definitivo ainda.

Iemitsu estava calmo. Porém ao ouvir a ultima frase de Luigi ele começou a ficar nervoso e inúmeros pensamentos ruins começaram a rondar sua mente. De repente ele ouviu um estouro de um trovão, olhando para o céu o homem loiro viu que ele estava todo encoberto por densas nuvens cinzas, parecia que logo iria começar a chover.

Chegando à casa, o detetive abriu a porta e deu passagem para Iemitsu entrar, porém antes Luigi novamente falou:

- Senhor Iemitsu, tenha em mente que nada foi determinado ainda, então por favor, mantenha a calma.

Iemitsu não tinha certeza do 'por que' dessas palavras, mas no fundo de sua mente algo lhe dizia que quando ele entrasse na velha casa sua vida seria destruída. Todos os seus instintos estavam implorando para ele dar meia volta e ir para junto de sua família. Mas lá dentro tinha algo que poderia pertencer a Tsuna, e Tsuna era seu filhinho, sua família também. Acenando com a cabeça, o loiro adentrou e viu o interior da casa. Havia uma mesa e em cima dela tinha algumas sacolas com embalagens abertas de mantimentos e garrafas de agua. As cadeiras estavam fora de lugar. O chão era de pedra polida, porém estava muito sujo manchado.

Iemitsu ia olhando em volta até que algo lhe chamou a atenção. Algo laranja estava no meio do chão que deveria ser a sala se o sofá velho e rasgado significava alguma coisa. Lá havia uma jardineira laranjada. A mesma jardineira que seu pequeno filho estava usando quando saiu de casa na manhã do dia anterior. Ele se aproximou para ver mais de perto. Foi então que ele entendeu porque o detetive lhe disse para manter a calma. Porém ele não conseguiu. Ele despencou de joelhos no chão usando suas mãos como apoio e se pôs a chorar. Ali no chão, bem em sua frente, era a jardineira que Tsuna estava usando, no entanto ela agora estava com uma parte manchada.

Manchada de sangue.

A visão de seu pequeno e bonito filho sendo torturado e ferido por aquele bastardo, seu menininho chorando e pedindo ajuda.

Aquilo rasgou seu coração de um jeito que ele achava que jamais poderia ser curado. As lágrimas que percorriam sua face não conseguiam amenizar a dor e o desespero que tomou conta de seu peito. Luigi se aproximou dele e falou que o sangue poderia não ser de Tsuna, que ainda haviam esperanças e eles não iriam descansar até encontrar o menino.

Iemitsu levou um tempo para se acalmar, e as palavras do detetive o ajudaram a se agarrar a uma pequena e fraca chama de esperança. Ele se levantou e começou a andar rumo até sua família. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos a ainda haviam vestígios de lagrimas em sua face. O que ele iria dizer para Nana? Ele havia prometido que tudo iria ficar bem para Giotto. No entanto ele não tinha mais certeza de nada. Quando ele estava se aproximando Iemitsu viu sua esposa e filho mais velho olhando para ele com olhos esperançosos. Ele não suportou e quando percebeu as lágrimas estavam novamente caindo. Nana vendo a cena correu para seu marido.

-O que aconteceu Iemitsu?

O loiro mais velho não conseguia falar nada, apenas soluços e suspiros trêmulos escapavam de seus lábios.

Quando Nana percebeu que Iemitsu não iria falar nada ela correu em direção a casa para saber o que causou o estado atual de seu esposo. Giotto pareceu um pouco indeciso entre ajudar seu pai ou seguir sua mãe, no entanto como ele também queria saber o que aconteceu ele seguiu sua mãe.

A mulher correu até a entrada da casa, com Giotto seguindo, os policiais tentaram parar ela, mas não conseguiram. Foi quando ela viu a jardineira suja de sangue. Nana parou por um segundo, como se tentando processar a imagem que estava vendo. Então ela começou a chorar e em seguida gritar.

-TSU-KUN! NÃO! NÃO PODE SER! MEU TSUNA! ELE...- ela não conseguia se controlar, os policias lutavam para impedir a mulher de chegar mais perto da cena, e Giotto aproveitou essa distração para espiar dentro da casa. Ele estava com medo, muito medo de descobrir o que havia lá dentro que deixou seus pais tão desesperados. Vários pensamentos passaram por sua mente, mas ele negou todos. Seu irmão estava bem. Ele tinha que estar bem. No entanto não era o que a imagem em sua frente lhe dizia. O vermelho manchando o tom de laranja que seu irmãozinho tanto gostava parecia esfregar em sua cara que ele tinha falhado.

Falhado em cumprir sua promessa.

Giotto tinha prometido no dia em que Tsuna nasceu, no momento em que ele viu seu novo irmãozinho, ele disse que iria para sempre protege-lo. Ele não conseguiu proteger Tsuna de ser levado pelos homens maus, e ele se culpava por isso. Ele poderia ter evitado. Ele poderia ter salvado Tsuna. E agora ele tinha causado toda essa situação. Seu pai sempre sorridente e brincalhão estava chorando e sua mãe sempre carinhosa e compreensiva estava desesperada. E Tsuna...Tsuna estava desaparecido e machucado, ou até mesmo pior. Ele poderia estar morto.

-A culpa é minha...- Giotto começou a murmurar. Seus olhos estavam distantes e sem brilho, focado no nada. Ele estava em choque.

Iemitsu chegou na cena e abraçou seu filho.

-A culpa não é sua Gio. Tsuna ainda pode estar em algum lugar. E nós vamos encontrá-lo. – Nana conseguiu se controlar um pouco quando ouviu a voz de sue marido. Ela olhou os dois abraçados e abraçou-os também. Aos prantos. Giotto começou a chorar e naquele momento a chuva que ameaçava anteriormente despencar começou a cair, como se chorando junto com a família Sawada e abafando todos os sons ao seu redor.

* * *

A polícia levou os Sawada para casa já que nenhum dos pais tinha condições de dirigir. Eles falaram que iriam continuar procurando e também haveria o teste de DNA na roupa encontrada na casa. Ainda havia esperanças e isso pareceu confortar Nana, Giotto e Iemitsu.

Dois dias se passaram e a imagem de Tsuna no noticiário estava passando por toda a Itália, na esperança de que alguém reconhecesse o menino.

Quinze dias se passaram e o resultado do teste de DNA chegou. A palavra "_**positivo**_" escrita no papel em negrito pareceu destruir a família novamente. Os empregados só ouviam os soluços vindos do quarto de Nana e Giotto. Iemitsu estava em seu escritório olhando para o papel em suas mãos, como se esse simples ato poderia fazer o resultado mudar. Ele sabia que tinha que ser forte para sua esposa e filho. Eles já perderam um filho e um irmão, não poderiam perder um marido e um pai também.

Um mês se passou. As buscas por Sawada Tsunayoshi foram oficialmente encerradas e ele foi dado como desaparecido. No entanto Iemitsu contratou investigadores por conta própria que continuaram procurando seu filho. Alessio foi preso e condenado a trinta anos de prisão. Fabrizio nunca foi localizado.

Um ano. Nada foi encontrado. Nenhuma pista e nenhum corpo. Todo o poder, influência e dinheiro que Iemitsu possuía não foram o suficiente para encontrar Tsuna. As esperanças de todos foram se esvaindo e o tempo continuou passando.

Faz dez anos desde o dia em que a alegria da família Sawada havia sido arrancada cruelmente. Não havia mais risos na mansão. Não havia mais vida naquele lugar. Tudo se tornou triste e monótono.

O pequeno Tsuna nunca voltou.

Não houveram mais notícias e o resto do mundo pareceu se esquecer da existência de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Porém sua família nunca esqueceu. No entanto, também nunca mais foi a mesma.

* * *

Então, o que acharam?

bjinhos

até a próxima!


End file.
